


The Bringing of The Killer Queen

by JessieSepticIon



Series: The Killer's Story [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cats, Depression, Gen, Slender man's Daughter, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieSepticIon/pseuds/JessieSepticIon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slenderman send his 3 Proxies; Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby to find a new Creeypasta called "The Killer Queen'", somewhere in the dark woods in a 'Alien Country called: Canada…'<br/>(I can make fun of my own country! Proud Canadain Right here!)<br/>The Proxies enters the girls, turf as they play the Pasta's game of life or death.</p><p>Why does Slender have a interest against this new Pasta?</p><p>More importantly: Who is this "Jessica Person" and, how is she connected to "The Killer Queen"?</p><p>(( I COMPLETELY SUCK at summaries… also I hope; I'm NOT stealing someone else's CreepyPasta OC name T^T ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bringing of The Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is my official Creepypasta Somewhat? FanFiction? I don't even know what to call this if it's a story or a FanFiction, since this my own and personal OC.
> 
> Kind of how My OC was found and, brought into the Slender family…?
> 
> I do APOLOGIZE if ANYONE is OOC?!?!! I mean it!!
> 
> I don't own Creepypasta, nor anything else but! Only zhe Plot, My OC and, everything else!
> 
> Creepypasta and all that belongs to there original owners. 
> 
> So please enjoy, my story and Everything else about it! NOW! onto the story!

3rd POV 

"C'mon, Masky! Toby! Boss said, that the building entrance is somewhere over here…" Masky said as they the other two just nodd. They followed him into the entrance. 

~ With someone else - 3rd POV ~ 

"Oooo~,zhis time is going to be 3. YAY!~ I'm going to be 'aving zhree times, zhe 'Food'!!" Said a screechy french feminine voice, as the person jumped up in joy for a moment, as the person gathered Everything that 'it' needed. "Yuuki!~ Yuma!~ Maman (Mummy) got us some new play toys!~" The person chirped happily as Two Kitty-Kats quickly came up to the figure, they started Meowing at her. It giggled cutely at them, the figure went near the screen as HER face was showing, she had pale grayish-peach skin, her hair was Metallic Silver hair, She had a Blue-like cat eye as her hair completely covered the other eye, She had a devilish-smirk smile with a small ivory fang was covering the bottom-right of her lip. "I just need to do zhis…" She said to herself as she, watched the 3 proxies, enter her turf and her home. She started laughing to herself, homicidal laugh came out of her and, her cats sat there as if they were used to this and, it was completely normal for the almost identical twin cats. She watched the Proxies enters the entrance, as it usual opens the door as one of the stone step as it was a freaking pressure plate, as they enter the main entrance, she pressed the button for the pass out gas enters the room. She laughs happily at the scene, as she sees on the screen, on the security cameras.

~ With the Proxies ~

"W-W-W-What is (tick) g-g-going on! (tick)" Toby stuttered very confused.   
"I don't know, but I don't like it." Masky said towards them, as Hoody looked a way to get out of the room, quickly.  
"There a security Camera! l-like Slender told us!!"  
"So we ARE, in the right pl—place…"  
"I (tick) f-f-f-feel (tick) t-t-t-tired…" Toby yawned lightly. "Y-Y-You? (tick) Guys?"  
"Yea…" Hoody said with a yawn as Hoodie nods with a yawn. All of them slowly fall to the ground before hearing voice.  
"Nig't-Nig't!~" Said a menacing voice, that almost sounded like a male?

~~TimeSkip — brought you by; ~ ~  Jeff the Killer — wearing a cute, and flashy Tiara, and a big fluffy pink Tutu, as everyone laughs to death at him~~

The Proxies wakes up, in a different room all together, with some stuff with there weapons still on them, a Retro TV with VCR and tape on top of the TV. Hoodie woke up first.  
"H-Hey! Wake up Bro! And Y-You too T-Toby!!" Hoody said shaking them both.  
"WAFFLES!!" Toby woke up quickly.  
"CHEESE CAKE!!" Masky woke up as well.   
Hoody almost burst out laughing, at them as he noticed the Old Style TV. "H-Hey guys, look? a Retro Style TV!! I think w-we're close to finding Killer Queen'?"  
"(tick) S-S-S-Shit… (tick)" Toby stuttered.  
"Why does Slender, ALWAYS gives us the ones that, are the most CRAZY and then the most INSANE and DEADLIEST freaking People?!" Masky yelled out in the mystery room.  
"Sh-Shut up! Let's watch the t-tape!" Hoody said, as Toby quickly gets up, and puts the Tape in, turns everything on and, all that stuff that we readers won't understand about; turning on retro TV's.  
"-Umm…? B-Bonjour (H-Hello)? I-Is zhis… on? Oh! Get 'ow zhis zhing works now, Sinze zhat lig't 'as to be on, anywayz off-topic… I 'ope y-you got my l-letter, zhat I-I sent r-randomly to y-your address! B-but if y-you found zhis place by, s-s-stumbling apon zhe en'rance… some'ow? Zhank you, so m-muc'! Pl-Please 'elp me, I veen stuck 'ere since, I c-can remember!" Said a Female who had a thick French Accent. She look she innocent and, scared. She was lightly crying as she lightly hiccuping as she cried. She was wearing a white a very-very old nightgown. She only looked like she was only 16 years old. She had longish Brown hair, Blue cat eyes, a small tooth coming out of her mouth, and covers the bottom-right out her mouth. She had two kittens looked like 6-7 weeks old, come up to her and, try there best to comfort there owner. "I-I-I just want to go 'ome! My name is J-Jessica… zhese are my kittens, Yuuki and Yuma… only 6 weeks and, a 'alf old. Cuties!~" She said as she lightly smiled. "Anyways… Zhere's a-a Map somew'ere in Zhe zhat room… wizh some f-flas' lig'ts…and, s-some b-b-batteries…" She said as the kittens was up at the screen and, pawed the camera, It was extremely cute as the One cat was White with black patches The other cat was black with white patches. "I-I-I 'ope y-y-you, find me… I just… want to go 'ome—!!" She said, as she cried harder. She took her kittens and, held them closely to her body. "NO! Leave, me Alone—!!" She screamed out and, the Video ended. The 3 Proxies were shocked.

"You think that, 'Killer Queen'?" Masky said, a bit shocked.

"E-Exactly… k-kidnap and, m-murder as she uses that girl as bait. Bet t-that she's n-n-not really a female!" Hoody replied to his brother.  
"T-T-T-Then (tick) we should (tick) f-f-fine… (tick) J-J-Jessica!" Toby added to Hoody's comment.

"Exactly!" Masky yelled out, with his arms in the air, as if doesn't care. (A/N: What a dork XD) as the others face palm themselves as Hoody just sighs at his brother.

"G-Grab yourself F-Flashlight, and stuff your batteries into your pockets, and the faster we can bring 'K-Killer Qu-Queen' home and, let Jessica g-go home!!" Hoody said as Toby, took the Map and, all three of them went to the door as it wouldn't unlock.

"It's locked… Toby! Unlock the door!!" Hoodie told Toby as he sees him nod, then Toby went towards the door and, starts uses his dual Axes to chop down the door!

~ With ~ Someone ~ else ~

"Hey! zhat's c'eating!!" The French female screeched out, as she grinned her teeth. She grabbed her mic and, changed that her voice to sound a bit mysterious. "W'o said, in zhere rig't minds zaid, zhat YOU brand new TOYS?!? say zhat YOU can BREAK DOWN the DOOR and start C'EATING?!?" She yelled in the mic and, to the Proxies they, all jumped right into the air and they started to look around and, they noticed the Camera.

"Hey! 'Killer Queen'! We're not hear to play your game! Were going to bring you home, to the Boss's Mansion!!"

"And W'O, said zhat I wanted to leave my 'ome?? I perfectly fine and 'appy 'ere!~" She said said with a big grin, that The Proxies couldn't really see. "Buuut… I'll make you a deal? Find zhe End, wizhout my 'Pets' finding you and, wizhout killing you…" She said as she looks at them threw the monitor.

"A-A-A-And…??" Toby stuttered loudly at her.

"And…? Hmm… I'll take zhat offer from you??" She said lying. "Also, Anyzhing else, boys? Or do you 'ave sort of 'uman name or 'nicknames' you go by?" She said and waits for there answer.

"T-T-T-Ticci T-T-T-Toby."

"M-Masky…"

"Hoodie!"

"oOo~ Nice names!~ But you already know mine… some'ow?" She said as, she kept grinning towards the Monitor. "I'll now open, zhe door for you 3 kiddies~ I 'ope you survive!~ Also you cannot kill my pets! Against my rulez!!" She said as she opens it, and turns off the Mic, and sits back as she grins Evily and, in a Insane way. "If you can, and find out in zhe END, zhat no-one LIVES…" She said with a smirk, as she waited for the count down, to go right down from 30 minutes to 0, so she could release  her pets. Yuuki and, Yuma jumped onto her as she petted them both, as they purred cutely towards her.

"So…? Let's Zhe Games… Begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, if you did pleasegive Kudos or a comment? 
> 
> I really do look forward to your feedback or anything like that!!!
> 
> Edit:  
> My Quotev username is-  
> Jewlysoft.
> 
> This story is more up-to-date on that site. ^^


End file.
